


The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "dosiaaaunless jesus fucking christ literally just descended into our hotel room you will let me sleepaaron burrtHE PARK IS OPENING IN 3 HOURSAND IT’S BASICALLY THE LAST DAY OF OUR HOLIDAYbaguette fuckerdoes your boyfriend have an off switch"*The Squad goes to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! And all is well.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** wAKE UP  
WAKE UP  
WAKE UP

 **eliza  
** jesus christ

 **dosiaaa  
** dear  
unless jesus fucking christ literally just descended into our hotel room you will let me sleep

 **aaron burr  
** tHE PARK IS OPENING IN 3 HOURS  
IT’S BASICALLY THE LAST DAY OF OUR HOLIDAY  
WE HAVEN’T HAD BREAKFAST YET  
AND IT’S A TWENTY MINUTE DRIVE

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **dosiaaa** does your boyfriend have an off switch

 **dosiaaa  
** i just got up and apparently he ate a whole bag of cookies so no

 **jamesmadd  
** didn’t we buy those yesterday to share

 **dosiaaa  
** yes

 **aaron burr  
** Sorry about that  
I’m calmer now upon realising I just ate our food

 **jamesmadd  
** urgh

 **aaron burr  
** I’ll buy you all Hogwarts sweaters?

 **better than you  
** do you even have the money to afford 12 sweaters

 **aaron burr  
** No

 **better than you  
** urgh urgh

 **eliza  
** you’re driving since you woke all of us up

 **aaron burr  
** Okay

*

 **dosiaaa  
** everyone eat breakfast slower it’s funny to see aaron stress out

 **aaron burr  
** You can’t be that cruel to me

 **eliza  
** we can just watch us

 **baguette fucker  
** john dear please help shake alex he’s falling asleep into his pancakes

 **angel  
** i should get pancakes they seem like a good idea

 **disney god  
** waffles or pancakes tho

 **peggy  
** waffles duh

 **ayyyymaria  
** pancakes bruh

 **dosiaaa  
** pancakes

 **aaron burr  
** Why not both

 **get ur own dicc  
** that seems sensible

 **fight me  
** i’m getting coffee

 **better than you  
** get me one

 **fight me  
** what would you give me for it

 **better than you  
** nothing

 **fight me  
** your proposal has been rejected

 **disney god**  
alex get me a cup?

 **fight me  
** okay dear

 **better than you  
** seriously

 **angel  
** just get up and go get your own damn cup of coffee

 **better than you  
** yall suck

 **get ur own dicc  
** that’s not new information

*

 **better than you  
** who chooses the music today

 **jamesmadd  
** are you just asking because you hope it will be you

 **better than you  
** yes

 **fight me  
** hand over the phone then

 **get ur own dicc  
** wAit before you press play i want to guess what kind of music thomas has on his phone

 **jamesmadd  
** what are we playing for

 **peggy  
** oh no don’t try to be slick  
you dated thomas you probably know what kind of music he listens to you don’t get to play

 **jamesmadd  
** damn it

 **disney god  
** i’ve got a hogwarts sweater sponsorship saying that thomas listens to classical music

 **fight me  
** for the same prize i say rap

 **angel  
** i’m going to argue for pretentious french music

 **dosiaaa  
** put me down for guilty pleasure bubblegum pop songs

 **get ur own dicc  
** i don’t think this is true but i will say it anyway because i think it will be pretty humiliating  
country music

 **better than you  
** wtf

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m with alex and angel for rap and french songs  
in fact i will go so far as to name an artist  
s. crew

 **eliza  
** i’m with herc on this one

 **peggy  
** me and maria are going with john because that’s pretty funny

 **get ur own dicc  
** take it away alex

 **better than you  
** hA all of you are wrong  
the first song is jazz suck it loser

 **fight me  
** no wait i’m hitting shuffle  
and i’m going to keep hitting shuffle until i get a real answer

 **dosiaaa  
** please let there be taylor swift please let there be taylor swift

 **fight me  
** NOPE I WIN THERE IS CLIPPING ON HERE

 **baguette fucker  
** i can never listen to clipping again

 **fight me  
** yall are buying me and laf hogwarts sweaters suckersss

 **better than you  
** i can’t believe john guessed motherfuckdffving country

 **get ur own dicc  
** it would have been hiLARIOUS if i was right

*

 **disney god  
** why is the car speeding up

 **fight me  
** aaron saw the resorts and got excited

*

 **aaron burr  
** Let’s go let’s go let’s go  
I want to go to Ollivander’s  
Then we can ride the Gringotts ride before we take the Hogwarts Express

 **fight me  
** you must really love harry potter

 **aaron burr  
** Don’t you?

 **fight me  
** i only read the books when i was 12/13?  
so when i found out you get your hogwarts letter at 11  
i was like oh i missed my chance to go hogwarts

 **jamesmadd  
** quick thing i didn’t finish the movies because sirius died and i wasn’t ready for that

 **peggy  
** also full offence snape was a prick and he sucked big time

 **eliza  
** this conversation has fully derailed and there are no links whatsoever

 **aaron burr  
** Let’s just go

*

 **angel  
** are you actually serious

 **aaron burr  
** Of course I am

 **angel  
** you want us to stand outside ollivander’s for over an hour just to watch this show

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **angel  
** when we could just go into the shop next door and buy the wands

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **angel  
** i can’t believe this

 **aaron burr  
** You have no joy in your soul

 **disney god  
** ignore her aaron, angelica is just too cool for harry potter

 **angel  
** no i’m not  
wait did i just insult myself

 **disney god  
** just wait in line

 **better than you  
** ngl i want to be chosen for the wand thing

 **peggy  
** don’t they usually choose 11 year old kids so it looks more real

 **better than you  
** why does the schuyler family insist on ruining my fun

 **aaron burr  
** Honestly

*

 **disney god  
** they chose alex!!!

 **better than you  
** probably because he’s so short he looks 11

 **disney god  
** you shut your bitter gourd of a mouth about my boyfriend

*

 **fight me  
** THANKS DEAR

*

 **peggy  
** wHY ARE WANDS SO EXPENSIVE  
THEY AREN’T EVEN CUSTOM-MADE  
I WANT CUSTOM MADE THINGS

 **angel  
** where do you want them to get phoenix feathers

 **peggy  
** i  
i want to join the angelica-is-ruining-things club

 **angel  
** that’s not a thing wyd

 **peggy  
** rebelling against tyrants

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** I hate rollercoasters

 **disney god  
** it was one drop

 **ayyyymaria  
** point still stands

 **peggy  
** i have indentations from her nails where she grabbed me

 **ayyyymaria  
** sorry dear

 **aaron burr  
** Now we can go buy sweaters

 **jamesmadd  
** it’s time for the truth to be revealed  
what houses is everyone in

 **get ur own dicc  
** GRYFFINDOR

 **fight me  
** SLYTHERIN

 **aaron burr  
** Slytherin

 **disney god  
** raveNCLAW

 **peggy  
** gryffindorrr

 **eliza  
** hufflepuff

 **jamesmadd  
** ravenclaw

 **dosiaaa  
** RAVENCLAW

 **better than you  
** SLYTHERIN

 **ayyyymaria  
** hufflepuff

 **baguette fucker  
** hufflepuff

 **angel  
** i don’t know my hogwarts house

 **aaron burr  
** What

 **angel  
** i never figured it out

 **eliza  
** speaking as your sister i would say you’re a ravenclaw

 **dosiaaa  
** join the club

 **better than you  
** i can’t believe i’m in the same house as alexander ew

 **fight me  
** suck it up

 **disney god  
** i would have figured gryffindor for angelica tho

 **dosiaaa  
** but wit and intelligence

 **disney god  
** true  
join the club angelica

 **jamesmadd  
** she could just take the pottermore quiz

 **angel  
** see james that’s why you’re in ravenclaw

 **aaron burr  
** someone hand her a phone i want my sweater and i want it now

 **fight me  
** i am so glad someone else is paying for my sweater  
because my wallet just died paying for that wand

 **angel  
** you had to give back your wand in the end so idk wyd

 **fight me  
** is there a killjoy house specifically for angelica

 **angel  
** well if that house is called ravenclaw then yes

 **eliza  
** cALLED IT

*

 **dosiaaa  
** aaron why do you look so sad

 **aaron burr  
** No reason

 **dosiaaa  
** just say it

 **aaron burr  
** ,,,  
I’m upset that we didn’t come here on the first of september

 **dosiaaa  
** omg

 **fight me  
** sAME

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** just to be clear  
i love harry potter and all  
but my love for it does not extend to that rollercoaster

 **aaron burr  
** I  
I am conflicted what do I do

 **better than you  
** face your fear and get on it  
or stay on the ground  
simple  
it’s just a rollercoaster what are you so afraid of

 **jamesmadd  
** you do that weird spongebob scream everytime you get on one

 **peggy  
** #EXPOSED

 **better than you  
** yeah but i’m not scared

 **jamesmadd  
** sure jan  
but yeah aaron either you stay on the ground or you get on it

 **aaron burr  
** I’m getting on it

 **baguette fucker  
**!!!

 **dosiaaa  
** i’M SO PROUD OF YOU

 **angel  
** i did not think he would actually make that choice

 **get ur own dicc  
** shush he’s conquering his fear you’re throwing him off  
but go aaron go!

 **fight me  
** did aaron just become go diego go

 **get ur own dicc  
** what no alex why is that your first thought

 **fight me  
** i have no idea

 **disney god  
** just take him as he is

*

 **aaron burr  
** I REGRET SAYING YES

*

 **aaron burr  
** I REGRET SAYING YES AGAIN

 **ayyyymaria  
** you could have said no to this

 **aaron burr  
** I want the full Harry Potter experience and I am getting iT

 **disney god  
** i am still so blindsided by aaron using text speak

*

 **dosiaaa  
** CONGRATULATIONS AARON YOU MADE IT THROUGH NOT ONE BUT TWO HIGH SPEED ROLLERCOASTERS I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

 **aaron burr  
** I would have never survived a Triwizard Tournament

 **fight me  
** that’s debatable  
you did just conquer your fear of rollercoasters  
so maybe you would survive

 **aaron burr  
** I think that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me

 **fight me  
** don’t get used to it

*

 **aaron burr  
** Maria

 **ayyyymaria  
** no  
i know what you’re going to say  
and no  
i refuse

 **aaron burr  
** I got over my fear  
You can too

 **ayyyymaria  
** did you  
did you really  
are you really no longer scared of rollercoasters

 **aaron burr  
** Okay no  
I’m still terrified  
But the next one is much milder

 **ayyyymaria  
** adrenaline is messing with your head man

 **peggy  
** cmon maria  
i’ll sit next to you  
and i won’t complain about the state of my hand  
i’ll hug you the whole time even

 **ayyyymaria  
** rollercoasters are still scary as fuck

 **get ur own dicc  
** just get on the damn thing  
it’s our last day we paid like a hundred dollars just get on it

 **ayyyymaria  
** you get on the damn thing and leave me alone

 **peggy  
** please come with us  
i like having you around  
it’s really mild promise

 **ayyyymaria  
** you all are not going to leave me alone until i say yes won’t you

 **get ur own dicc  
** probably

 **ayyyymaria  
** fINE  
but for the record you all are the worst

*

 **peggy  
** so… how was it

 **ayyyymaria  
** i still hate rollercoasters

 **peggy  
** oh

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh well can’t win them all

*

 **baguette fucker  
** herc why are you wearing your sweater

 **disney god  
** because i look cute af in it

 **baguette fucker  
** you’re not wrong but aren’t you boiling

 **disney god  
** i’m too cool to be boiling

 **baguette fucker  
** okay?  
have fun with that?

*

 **disney god  
** i am boILING  
also we lost most of the group  
where are you losers

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m buying candy and butterbeer with aaron

 **angel  
** i may have run off with james and thomas because these tickets are over $100 and we still have a lot of other theme parks to get to

 **baguette fucker  
** why are there so many theme parks in florida  
ngl i just want to go back to dc because there are Way Too Many theme parks

 **get ur own dicc  
** they’re trying to disguise the fact that florida sucks with a lot of entertainment

 **fight me  
** shall we just take a slow stroll around to the other theme parks and see what happens

 **disney god  
** i’m cOol with that  
actually no  
i’m very not cool  
i am boILING  
someone help me with this sweater

 **get ur own dicc  
** i got you dear

*

 **eliza  
** can you believe i lost aaron and theo only to find them making out behind a stack of candy

 **peggy  
** i can actually

 **eliza  
** you don’t talk i also found you and maria making out behind a shelf

 **ayyyymaria  
** we were having fun until you interrupted us

 **peggy  
** killjoy

 **eliza  
** i’m trying to stop us from getting thrown out of the theme park

 **disney god  
** here’s another thing to frustrate you  
we were meant to get on the train and we ended up missing it because we were too busy making out

 **eliza  
** oh my god

*

 **baguette fucker  
** a kid just stopped in front of us and asked  
“why are you kissing three people at the same time”

 **jamesmadd  
** at the same time?  
that’s some flexibility right there

 **baguette fucker  
** ha very funny  
but i was like  
“i’m dating three of them”  
and they said  
“i can date more than one person at a time?”  
“if everyone you’re dating is okay with it”  
“!!!kay bye!!!”

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m still wondering if that was a fully comprehensible explanation of polyamory though

 **baguette fucker  
** considering i was under pressure i would say i did pretty well

 **angel  
** that was pretty good imo  
i mean it wasn’t like you could whip out a presentation right there and then  
alex maybe but not you

 **better than you  
** i would have thought that the kid would ask someone closer to his size  
like alex

 **fight me  
** go fuck yourself with a wand thomas

*****

**jamesmadd  
** ngl i’m tired of theme parks  
i kinda miss dc

 **baguette fucker  
**!!same!!

 **eliza  
** our roadtrip is ending anyway  
pretty sure harry potter is our last stop  
and honestly i kinda wanna leave too

 **fight me  
** so is this it?  
we’re really going home?

 **eliza  
** well our hotel is technically reserved until like tomorrow so yeah we’re going home

 **fight me  
**!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’re going home!!

*

 **angel  
** can i at least take one last ride on the mummy

*

 **eliza  
** do you want to get dinner together  
since it’s our last day on holiday anyway

 **baguette fucker  
** let’s do it

 **aaron burr  
** I’m hoping that we don’t do anything stupid and get thrown out

 **peggy  
** have some faith in us aaron

 **aaron burr  
** Are you joking?

 **peggy  
** yeah kinda  
anyway our final dinner let’s go

*

 **Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

do you want to take a walk after dinner

yeah

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me  
** one last selfie!!!

 **eliza  
** wait send it to the group  
aw that’s great

 **aaron burr  
** We look really nice

 **disney god  
** good ending guys

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FINALLY I FINISHED THIS MINI SERIES.
> 
> I want to cry for some reason?? Like I'm not even done with tisots, we still haven't gotten into our final storylines yet. But yeah, this Road Trip series took a lot longer to complete then I thought. But hey, we finished it! Thanks for sticking around, here's to hoping you stick around for the rest.
> 
> Now, let's move on to the truly important issue: my Hogwarts house sortings! Do you agree or disagree? Let's bash it out. Fight me.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of the Road Trip series! Leave kudos, comments if you're feeling generous. They are the reason I find the strength to finish up TISOTS as it is.
> 
> As always, my fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Send an ask my way, I miss talking to you guys.
> 
> See you around!


End file.
